


love is patient, love is kind (and a little bit fun, too)

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Misfits
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: The timeline of Alisha falling for the present Simon with an added bonus of cunnilingus.





	

The first time Simon goes down on her, Alisha has to guide him. He's shy and fumbles a lot, tongue hesitantly licking, breaths hot and fast. He gets her halfway there, almost makes her finish, but something is still missing.

As she falls asleep, Simon's arms wrapped around her waist, she can't help but feel like that something is the Future Simon who died in her arms.

***

The second time Simon goes down on her, Alisha is impressed. He's learned since last time, using the tip of his tongue to circle her clit. His hands grab her thighs, squeezing and kneading and caressing. His nose bumps against her pubic bone as he licks at her, that little extra sensation enough to put her right over the edge.

She smiles as they bask in the afterglow, remembering the look on Simon's face after he had popped back up. With his lips wet and cobalt eyes glimmering, he'd given her a small, bashful grin. It's close to the smirk Future Simon used to give her.

It's enough.

***

The third time Simon goes down on her, he's slowly becoming the Future Simon. Working on his parkour has given him muscles, muscles he likes to flex in front of her, smirking when she laughs and tells him to stop. His confidence has skyrocketed and she loves it.

His back, shoulder and arm muscles flex as he shuffles down between her legs, looking up at her with a stare that she knows _he_ knows makes her heart flutter and stomach quiver. His hand cups her gently, rubbing and squeezing as the first stroke of his tongue sends shivers down her spine. By the time she's coming, his hair is dishevelled and his breathing is erratic.

He moves up the bed to kiss her, tipping her chin down to his eye level. "I love you, Alisha," he says in the gentle, hushed way Future Simon used to.

It's more than enough.


End file.
